


Обними (и не отпускай)

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Rhato - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd Get Along, Dead Robin Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jason Todd is Dead, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Let Batman sleep, Tired Bruce Wayne, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Он вдруг понял, что Брюс перед ним не был Бэтменом. Брюс в этот момент был — горюющим отцом, потерявшим, насколько он мог знать, своего сына навсегда.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Обними (и не отпускай)

**Author's Note:**

> События данной работы просходят в одном версе с [«Мы всё правильно сделали«](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081325) и [«Позвони мне, позвони»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402223). Разрешения авторов на использование работ получено.

_Прижмись ко мне в последний раз,  
Твой запах до смерти родной.  
Мы уничтожили следы,  
Но он останется со мной._

Ночные Снайперы

  


Джейсон очень часто принимал необдуманные решения, а потом сам же жалел об этом.

В последнее время он всё чаще позволял себе… заглядывать к Брюсу. Выстраивал свой патруль так, что их пути пересекались — не каждый день, не хватало ещё, чтобы старик обо всём догадался, но и не слишком редко. Так, случайная встреча.

Они наконец-то смогли достигнуть какого-то хрупкого мира, и каждый из них слишком дорожил возможностью снова быть рядом… Брюс всё больше молчал, поняв, что Джейсон цепляется за слова, выворачивает их наизнанку. Тот и сам это понимал, но ничего не мог поделать с безумием Ямы Лазаря, которое временами захлёстывало с головой. 

Брюс всё понял, сволочь догадливая, не раз лично видел, что происходило с людьми, которых Яма вытаскивала буквально с того света. Он потом долго смотрел — не с сочувствием, Джейсон бы не вынес этого в его взгляде, но с пониманием, словно недостающий кусочек пазла встал на своё место. 

Брюс шёл на уступки, и Джейсон тоже заставлял себя меньше взрываться шутками про собственную смерть, давился обвинениями, в которые сам до конца не верил, отвечал на ночные звонки, не терялся. Приходил, когда Брюс просил о помощи. Когда Бэтмен просил о помощи.

Ситуация была далека от идеальной, и всё же. Красный Колпак негласно стал частью бэтсемейки и гордо бегал по улицам и крышам с красной летучей мышью на груди — к величайшему сожалению некоторых офицеров полиции, у которых так и чесались руки нацепить на бывшего криминального лорда наручники.

Именно налаженные между ними отношения и привели к тому, что ему в голову пришла гениальная идея: заявиться на Сторожевую Башню Лиги Справедливости проведать Брюса.

Код доступа Бэтмена знала вся семья, а до телепорта даже не надо было добираться окольными путями: он располагался прямо в пещере.

— Это же известный преступник?.. — прилетело ему в спину.

Джейсон лишь хищно улыбнулся и расправил плечи. Господи, с какими идиотами работал Брюс? Все каналы и газеты Готэма уже давно раструбили во всеуслышание, что Бэтмен работал с Колпаком и — о чудо, в которое сам Джейсон порой не верил, — доверял ему.

Сам Бэтмен довольно быстро нашёлся в очереди — тёмное пятно на фоне ярких костюмов. Джейсон самым наглым образом прошёл прямо к нему, минуя кучу негодующих возмущённых взглядов, однако никто даже не решился и слова проронить, а на обрывки шепотков он давно привык не обращать внимание.

Брюс даже не оглянулся, когда Джейсон встал слишком близко за его плечом, лишь поправил заказ на два кофе вместо одного, а через секунду, склонив голову набок, попросил добавить сэндвич с тунцом. С двойной порцией маринованных огурцов.

Девушка за стойкой испуганно ойкнула и кинулась выполнять заказ дрожащими руками.

Брюс всегда помнил такие детали, что самое интересное. Что кофе Джейсон любил, как и все в этой долбанутой семейке, пил его с огромным количеством сахара, от чего у бедного Альфи предательски начинал дёргаться глаз. По настроению то добавлял слишком много молока, на что Замена-Тимми стонал как от физической боли, то пил его таким крепким, каким мог выносить только сам Брюс, вообще-то любивший чай, но сказывалась необходимость функционировать хоть как-то. И огурцы Джейсон тоже любил. Добавлял их куда только мог, на что хмурился уже Дик, способный, казалось, питаться одними хлопьями и вообще чем угодно.

В такие моменты Джейсон почему-то некстати вспоминал, что вот этого идиота с эмоциональным диапазоном кирпича он любил тоже. После возвращения ушёл не один год, прежде чем Джейсон понял, что тот старался как мог и вообще был человеком, способным на ошибки. Понятия не имел порой, что сказать, и молчал, а они принимали это за холод и попытку отстраниться. Давился словами и не знал, что делать с кучей детей, которых подобрал и приютил. Любил их, конечно же, выражал это по мере сил, умудрившись вписать семью в список приоритетов, сводившихся к справедливости и миссии, заботился о них — незаметно и по-своему.

Вот как сейчас — вместо «как ты?» пытался накормить Джейсона украдкой, а тот покорно делал вид, будто ничего не подозревает. Похлопал Брюса по плечу, ловко выхватил поднос из рук и зашагал к свободному столику, даже на секунду не усомнившись, что за ним проследуют.

После — сильно после, когда ему надоели косые взгляды, — Джейсон утянул Брюса в курилку. Тот не курил на самом деле, но тайник с сигаретами у них был один на двоих — вместе прятали заначки от Альфреда и в иную ночь часами сидели на крыше особняка. 

Члены Лиги Справедливости разве что дымом не подавились, когда увидели, как Бэтмен с совершенно ровным выражением лица принял сигарету из рук Красного Колпака (тот услужливо щелкнул зажигалкой?), затянулся глубоко и выдохнул — не закашлялся от едкого табака, даже не поморщился. 

Джейсон нарочито естественным тоном возобновил разговор о Готэме: они уже давно привыкли обсуждать круговорот Галереи на улицах города, как иные обсуждают прогноз погоды. 

Лица присутствующих в курилке вытянулись. 

Разве Джейсон был виноват, что Уэйлону иногда так хотелось вылезти из канализации и напасть на прохожих? В бесчинствах Харли и Айви, которых вечно швыряло между антигероями и злодеями, он тоже не был замешан. Харли вообще предпочитала таскаться за Брюсом (Бэтменом скорее) и предлагать ему услуги психотерапевта, и тот порой так на неё смотрел, словно готов был согласиться. Пугало как всегда шёл на поводу у Джокера и оставался — либо крайним, либо ни с чем. 

Пингвин всё либо грабил кого-то, либо налево и направо кричал про свободу птиц. Селина совесть всё же имела: после сорванной свадьбы посещала аукционы очень выборочно, надолго не задерживалась и старалась избегать Брюса, чему тот особо не противился. Ребусы и загадки Эдварда порой казались самой логичной вещью в скомканных сутках борьбы с преступностью — Джейсон всегда с каким-то болезненным интересом наблюдал за тем, как Брюс лавировал между масками Бэтмена и глуповатого Брюси. Бэйн, как всегда, бесчинствовал — да тут ничего нового. Остальные тоже отличились.

Джейсон тоже не любил, когда Лига лезла в Готэм. Оставалась надежда, что слухи поползут из курилки, словно ядовитые змеи, обрастут подробностями и превратятся в гигантских чудовищ, которые навсегда отобьют желание даже упоминать проклятый город. 

Брюс расщедрился из благодарности: издавал звуки в нужных местах и одобрительно кивал головой.

У Джейсона были и другие планы: хотелось докопаться до Основателей, например. Хорошенько напугать их, вышагнув из теней, а также дать понять, что время Бэтмена было слишком ценным, чтобы дёргать его по пустякам, как они любили делать по делу и без. Смену дежурства может и молодёжь отсидеть.

Его планам, однако, было не суждено осуществиться: Супермен созвал срочное собрание, даже Собрание скорее, Основателей, на котором присутствовал и Джейсон, не имеющий никакого желания пропускать всё самое интересное.

Ему было скучно и хотелось зрелищ, и он их получил сполна. Затанна, с которой Брюс поддерживал довольно близкие отношения, приветливо махнула в их сторону ладошкой в белой перчатке и затараторила про магию, аномалии, искривления временного потока и баланс Вселенной. 

Её нисколько не смутило присутствие, казалось бы, небезызвестного преступника. Лиговцы опасливо покосились на Бэтмена, но ничего не сказали, заметив, что две трети золотого трио кивнули в их сторону в знак приветствия и снова принялись слушать Затанну, объяснения которой становились всё более и более запутанными. Она хотя бы говорила не задом наперёд, и на том спасибо.

Супермен чесал в затылке, а Чудо-Женщина что-то усердно записывала — конспект, не иначе. Бэтмен мрачно кивал, Флэш нервно потирал руки, Аквамен отбивал пальцами незамысловатый ритм на столе и пытался игнорировать, как Стрела в открытую флиртовал с Канарейкой, а Киборг и Марсианин смотрели заинтересованно. Каждое слово понимал, казалось, только Капитан Марвел, разве что в рот Затанне не заглядывал.

Из объяснений Джейсон вынес следующее: Мир Снов каким-то образом (спасибо, Люцифер!) чуть не кончился, сумел выровняться и стабилизироваться, но мир обычный задело по касательной. В связи с чем в течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов следовало ожидать аномалии различных видов и форм. Самое частое — людей на короткий промежуток времени закидывало то в прошлое, то в будущее.

Супермен неодобрительно покосился на Бэтмена: тот был официальным консультантом Тёмной Лиги и вроде бы как должен был отчитываться за всё магическое, писать отчёты, доклады и вообще. В гробу Брюс видел их доклады на самом деле, всё равно их никто не читал, кроме разве что скучающего Люцифера, которому порой было нечем заняться, раз он оставил Ад. Брюсу хватало мороки и с обычной Лигой. 

Джейсон моргнул. Мысленно открутил обсуждения на пару реплик назад и уяснил для себя несколько вещей.

Во-первых, Вселенную чуть не кончил не один Люцифер, Джон Константин тоже постарался.

Во-вторых, этот самый Джон Константин уже полтора часа назад должен был начать показ презентации на тему со схемами, чертежами и диаграммами — всё как любит Брюс. 

В-третьих, не было ни Джона, ни презентации. Даже текстового документа — и того не было.

В-четвёртых, Джейсон Блад отзвонился откуда-то, по его словам, из подземелья Франции и долго жаловался на плохую связь и помехи, хотя отчётливо было слышно шорох бумаги. Извинился перед Бэтменом, сказал, что предупреждал, и бросил трубку.

В-пятых, что самое важное, вдруг всплыл интересный факт: когда-то за время существования Тёмной Лиги в неё успел вступить Люцифер. Сатана. Дьявол.

Хе.

У Супермена задёргался глаз, а Зелёный Фонарь помирал со смеху.

Бэтмен начал издалека и одновременно пошёл ва-банк: сразу расписал все преимущества занимаемой Люцифером позиции. Так гладко стелил, что Джейсону аж завидно стало. Судя по заинтересованным лицам — не ему одному. Дальше было что-то про племянницу-Бога, снова собранный Нагльфар и путешествие в другие миры. 

Джейсон едва удержался от того, чтобы не прыснуть в кулак. Он не был уверен, сколько точно не спал Брюс, но явно больше трёх суток. Он всё больше и больше скатывался в режим Брюса Уэйна, которому надо было убедить совет директоров да ещё и инвесторов в придачу. Его несло: и ведь не придумал ни слова, говорил фактами и по делу, но…

Где-то на выверте про Смерть, Морфеуса и «козлов ангелов» Супермен не выдержал: положил ему руку на плечо и поблагодарил за предоставленную информацию. Судя по разочарованным лицам — оборвал рассказ на самом интересном месте.

Запоздало до Лиги дошло, что на них вывалили гору правдивых фактов, которые, какими бы дикими они ни казались, всё же имели место быть.

Диана подсела к Брюсу, который разве что не уронил голову на руки устало, и сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. «Я же говорила» она озвучивать не стала. Слишком уважала друга.

Оставалось только одно: ждать исхода суток.

Этот день Джейсон собирался провести совсем не так.

Он вовсе не планировал оказаться в прошлом, но миссии Лиги Справедливости всегда славились своей непредсказуемостью. Судя по табличкам на стене, они даже оказались в Готэме — пусть и в прошлом на несколько лет. Да ещё и в морге. 

Газета на стойке услужливо подсказала точную дату. Джейсон поморщился: этот год он помнил хорошо — дату своей смерти просто так не забудешь. 

По словам Затанны, аномалия обычно длилась не больше получаса и разрешалась без последствий в виде краха или поломки Вселенной — уже хорошо.

Комната, куда их привели скитания в надежде, что их пропажу рано или поздно заметят и что-нибудь придумают, если аномалия всё же даст сбой, не была пустой. На прозекторском столе лежало тело, частично скрытое за широкими плечами незнакомца, который явно не ожидал, что его потревожат в такой личный и интимный момент.

Они застали его за прощанием с телом, которое когда-то было полным жизни, дышало и приходилось ему кем-то — кем-то дорогим, если судить по тому, как мужчина согнулся буквально пополам, прижав к себе мертвеца. Наклонился так близко, словно хотел уткнуться носом и вдохнуть родной запах, но его ждала лишь сладкая гниль. Ему было всё равно — содрогались в беззвучных рыданиях плечи, низко опустилась голова, и в тишине, отражаясь от стен, особенно громко звучало его прерывистое дыхание.

Мужчина вздрогнул на звук их шагов, но не повернулся, лишь наклонился вперёд ещё больше, словно намереваясь заслонить собой тело, лежащее на столе и в его руках. 

Даже сквозь фильтр маски Джейсон ощутил приторно-сладкий запах трупного разложения, перебиваемый разве что вонью газов, хотя прекрасно знал, что в холодном помещении морга могло пахнуть только антисептиком, поглощающим все остальные запахи. Почему-то жутко захотелось положить руку незнакомцу на плечо — ещё один бедолага, потерявший в этом ебанутом городе близкого ему человека.

Брюс почему-то замер на месте, застыл, словно каменное изваяние. А, ну да. Он всегда тяжело переносил смерть детей, а после того, что случилось с Джейсоном, и подавно. Словно отголоски собственного горя вставали комом в горле, сдавливали грудь, и он не знал, что делать, как помочь людям, потерявшим детей. 

Джейсон сам ощущал себя довольно неловко. Он намеревался довольно быстро найти необходимые компоненты и убраться из времени, в котором он был мёртв. Не хватало ещё наткнуться на…

Незнакомец развернулся, и Джейсон замер, увидев прямо перед собой заплаканное лицо Брюса Уэйна — красные опухшие глаза смотрели с болью и каким-то надломом, словно человек перед ним потерял сам смысл существования, а поджатые тонкой линией губы дрожали, будто из последних сил сдерживали рыдания. Его заметно трясло. Таким Джейсон его никогда не видел — даже когда Брюс из его воспоминаний с надрывом в голосе рассказывал о смерти родителей в ту роковую ночь.

Что он?..

С каким-то болезненным интересом Джейсон сделал несколько шагов, отделявших его от стола, буквально физически заставил себя посмотреть на тело и встретиться взглядами с навсегда остекленевшими помутневшими глазами — самого себя. 

Джейсон знал, конечно, что Брюс горевал, оплакивал его — но всё это было по словам остальных, когда они снова и снова просили его не делать Брюсу больно своими шутками о смерти или жестокими словами. Сейчас же Джейсон был с ними более чем согласен: он не знал. Честно не знал, что Брюс мог рыдать над его телом, безутешно вцепившись в узкие подростковые плечи, застывшие в трупном окоченении. 

Свою смерть он помнил хорошо и в деталях — такое забудешь! — но впервые смотрел на последствия свидания своего тела с Джокером и монтировкой в его руках, не говоря уже о бомбе, которую этот мудак любезно оставил в подарок, прежде чем свалить, маньячно хохоча на всю округу.

Как ломались рёбра, словно птичьи косточки, под силой удара становясь податливым материалом, он тоже помнил. В ушах до сих пор стояли хруст и собственные крики, когда он выл, срывая горло и захлебываясь кровью, — пробитое лёгкое ощутимо наполнялось, словно гранёный стакан изысканным вином, которое потом било через край и шло горлом.

Собственное лицо казалось ему умиротворённым в смерти, словно мальчик на столе заснул перед патрулём, готовый по команде Брюса вскочить и бежать, бежать без остановки, пока рука в кевларовой перчатке не ляжет на плечо в попытке обуздать энергию, бившую через край. Дальше были удары по голове — Джейсон навсегда их запомнил, ему казалось, они тогда выжгли все мысли, гулко отдаваясь в висках и заглушая паническое биение сердца, трепыхавшегося, словно птица в клетке. 

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы удостовериться, что память не подводила его: если присмотреться, можно было заметить следы от ударов, плохо прикрытые волосами — тело ещё не привели в порядок. На месте неровного пробора среди кудряшек виднелись вмятины в черепе, а на самих волосах — засохшая тёмными пятнами кровь с кусочками розоватого с бурыми прожилками, и во всём этом белые обломки были айсбергами, кусочками мозаики, в которую складывались разбитые чашки; сколько Джейсон пораскалывал их в особняке — не перечесть.

У-образный шрам с ровными стежками чёрными нитками по бледной коже пурпурно-серого оттенка начинался у ключиц и сходился в одну линию, ручейком убегал дальше от груди по животу под белую простынь, которую дрожавшая рука Брюса подтянула и накинула на тело — защищая его, скрывая от чужих глаз.

— Не трогай, — еле слышно попросил он.

Не смотри, имел он в виду, но было уже поздно: Джейсон видел шрам от вскрытия, прекрасно понимал, что крови там быть не могло, неоткуда, но в его воображении она проступила по тонкой линии разреза, зернами граната застыла на коже. Такие кошмары ему тоже снились: как шов, давно уже ставший шрамом на его груди, вскрывался, рвалась кожа, и наружу выливалось всё то ядовитое и горькое, что он обычно выплёвывал прямо в лицо Брюсу, подстёгиваемый безумием Ямы Лазаря.

Джейсон не хотел, чтобы Брюс видел его таким. Мёртвым и неподвижным, застывшим, беспомощным. С налившимся кровью мешком отслоившейся при ударе тонкой кожи у самой глазницы, где капилляры лопнули, не выдержав напряжения, оставив после себя ало-лиловый цветок с желтизной по краям. 

Следы от ударов монтировки на самом деле прятались и под простынёй, на которой сейчас лежала рука Брюса, словно на одеяле, которое мальчишка вот-вот откинет и вскочит на ноги. Расцветали там бутонами, растекались кляксами. Мертвая плоть была для них канвой, которая ничуть не исказила изображение, наоборот, сохранив в точности отпечатки на травмированной коже, словно росчерк кисти искусного художника. 

Оставленные следы — Джейсон видел, — Брюс очертил их пальцами. Запомнил, сука такая, чтобы ночью просыпаться в холодном поту и давиться рыданиями и криками, а потом, скомкав простыни и спрятав в подушке лицо, понять, что не заснёшь, как бы сильно ты ни хотел и ни старался. Звонить Джейсону среди ночи, чтобы просто услышать его голос и успокоить извечную паранойю и панику, стальными тисками сдавившие горло.

Такие звонки Джейсон никогда не пропускал, если честно. Принимал их как должное, а потом долго думал, что же творилось в голове у его старика, что он среди ночи готов был тут же приехать, стоило ему услышать, что голос в трубке подрагивал слегка или звучал как-то не так.

Теперь же Джейсону было не до смеха. Он прекрасно знал один из главных минусов Брюса — тот не умел отпускать людей. Этому идиоту было всё равно: предали его или нет, оставили в трудную минуту или протянули руку помощи. Он мог похоронить кого-то и продолжать: любить, хранить верность, носить с собой в сердце, куда бы ни пошёл. 

Джейсон знал всё это, но и не предполагал, не верил, не надеялся даже, что его любили — вот так. Что его смерть могла пошатнуть, нанести удар.

Убитый горем мужчина перед ним мало чем походил на Брюса, которого Джейсон хорошо знал до своей смерти. На Брюса, с которым Джейсон буквально несколько часов назад спорил на повышенных тонах на Сторожевой Башне при всей Лиге Справедливости, он тоже был не похож. Стоял, закутавшись в свою боль, отрешившись от всего мира, замкнувшись, не в силах отойти от тела мёртвого сына хоть на шаг.

При всём этом он был непривычно открытым и уязвимым — боль лилась через край, сочилась из щелей, и он даже не пытался замкнуться в себе, позволяя отчаянию вырваться наружу. Он разве что не обнимал себя за плечи, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить своё горе. Судя по склеившимся от слёз ресницам — безуспешно.

Джейсону хотелось сказать ему, чтобы не терял надежды. Что всё ещё будет и история мальчишки из подворотни не закончилась, что он ещё сделает рваный вдох, погребённый заживо, и будет давиться сырой и влажной землёй, разрывая её руками… Но сделать он этого не мог, эффект бабочки и закон путешествия во времени, будь они неладны. Бэтмен хорошо его выучил — всех их, на самом деле.

Протянутая в секундном порыве рука безвольно упала.

Брюс заметил его движение. Вскинул голову, словно только сейчас увидел Бэтмена в тенях, и — дёрнулся вперёд, шагнул, закрывая неподвижное тело от него собой. Казалось, мог бы — унёс подальше, укрыл ото всех.

— Ты?! Что ты здесь делаешь? Убирайся! — прошипел он.

Бэтмен виновато склонил голову и остался стоять на месте неподвижным сгустком темноты. 

— Идёшь мимо, путник, иди мимо, — даже голос его, не искажённый модулятором, звучал подавленно и тихо.

Джейсон… решил не вмешиваться, наблюдая со стороны.

Брюс пробормотал что-то, отдалённо напоминающее «как же я ненавижу путешествия во времени», и тяжело вздохнул.

— Делайте, что нужно, и проваливайте, — холодно бросил он в сторону Бэтмена, отворачиваясь и ясно показывая, что разговор окончен.

У Брюса… в запасе было кодовое слово на тот случай, если он отправится в прошлое или будущее и встретит самого себя. Иногда паранойя этого невозможного человека спасала жизни и облегчала разрешение ситуации, а иногда от неё голова шла кругом. Это же надо было до такого додуматься. Хотя куда только миссии Лиги Справедливости его не закидывали, чего уж тут отрицать.

Бэтмен сделал шаг вперёд, ещё один, замер как-то слишком резко и неестественно. Он знал, вдруг понял Джейсон, с самого начала знал, что их могло ожидать за дверью. Дата смерти ведь отпечаталась и в его памяти тоже, была осязаемой и с привкусом гари на языке.

Даже этого рваного движения хватило, чтобы Брюс вскинул голову.

— Не подходи! Не смей! — голос его дрогнул вдруг и сорвался, оборвался скорее, как и жизнь ребёнка перед ним.

Джейсон смотрел на происходящее с всё более возрастающей тревогой. Смотрел, как Брюс в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, чуть ли не в самый нос Бэтмену ткнул пальцем, обвиняя его во всём.

Джейсон иными ночами тоже хотел наорать на себя и отвесить подзатыльник, но сам факт…

Он вдруг понял, что Брюс перед ним не был Бэтменом. Все его изнуряющие тренировки, годами отточенный контроль над собой — над телом и чувствами, способность недвижимо стоять часами и подавлять любой порыв железной логикой и холодным расчетом — всё это куда-то испарилось, исчезло без следа. Брюс в этот момент был — горюющим отцом, потерявшим, насколько он мог знать, своего сына навсегда.

Неудивительно, что после возвращения Джейсона Брюс так цеплялся за него. Безумие Ямы Лазаря считало его попытки жалкими и ничтожными, Джейсон же теперь своими глазами видел, что его смерть сделала с самым сильным человеком, которого ему довелось встретить за всю свою жизнь.

— Это ты виноват! — Брюс ударил Бэтмена в грудь, но это вряд ли можно было назвать ударом. — Если бы не ты, он был бы сейчас жив!

Бэтмен перехватил его запястья, и Брюс попытался вырваться, но сделал это как-то инстинктивно и без особых результатов. Они были одним человеком, и, если бы Брюс захотел, то вряд ли его удержали бы перчатки в кевларе. 

— Бесполезный идиот, — продолжал он, и Бэтмен молчал, глотал оскорбления. Судя по тому, как опустились уголки его губ, даже соглашался с ними.

Запоздало Джейсон подумал о том, каково Брюсу — его Брюсу — проживать его смерть заново, видеть со стороны, каким сломленным он сам тогда был.

— Зачем тогда ты вообще нужен? Ты существуешь, чтобы люди не теряли надежду! Чтобы дети не теряли родителей… чтобы родители не теряли… — Брюс не смог договорить, подавился словами, и из его горла вырвался сдавленный всхлип.

Он упал бы на колени, но Бэтмен успел подхватить его, обнять неловко и неуклюже, и они опустились на пол вместе. Брюс не вырывался, лишь всхлипывал тихо куда-то в нагрудные кевларовые пластины брони. 

Бэтмен, прекрасно знакомый с горем и отчаянием, всегда умел утешать — будь то взрослые или дети. Как утешать себя, он не мог не знать. К удивлению Джейсона — притянул Брюса к себе, крепко обнял его плотным кольцом из рук, а тот лишь вцепился в плащ до побелевших костяшек.

Иногда Джейсон понимал вдруг, что за чудесное возвращение к жизни заплатил ужасную цену — часть воспоминаний откололась, замылилась, потерялась, и он иногда с удивлением заново открывал для себя факты, детали, события. Например, до всего — он знал, прекрасно знал, что его Брюс не особо-то и против, чтобы в него вцеплялись и держались, находя в этом утешение. Что сам Джейсон до своей смерти не раз обнимал его или оказывался вдруг в его руках. 

У Брюса из прошлого были удивительно яркие глаза, блестели лихорадочно, тогда как у Брюса под маской седина тронула виски, а глаза словно выцвели из ясно-голубых до серо-голубого оттенка.

К его удивлению, Брюс довольно быстро затих, лишь продолжал дышать прерывисто, уткнувшись носом прямо в кевлар, — только дрожали плечи, которые Джейсон привык видеть всегда ровными и расправленными. Возможно, знакомый запах перебивал антисептик, прочно забившийся в нос, а тяжёлый плащ лёг на плечи, укутал.

Брюс ведь — любой из них — не знал, понятия даже не имел, каково быть под плащом Бэтмена, в уютной сухой темноте, когда казалось, что Тёмный Рыцарь защитит тебя от всего мира. Робины, бесчисленные Бэтгёрлы знали. Давно выросли из детских иллюзий, но до сих пор силуэт Бэтмена на крыше, его присутствие за спиной или совсем рядом придавало сил и уверенности, его сильные руки в перчатках, которые он порой клал им на плечи, обещали, что всё будет хорошо.

Почему-то Джейсон никогда не задумывался о том, что сам Брюс такой возможности не имел. Стоял стеной между кучкой детей, помешанных на справедливости, и остальным миром, защищал их, как мог.

Джейсон молчал, замерев на месте. Он прекрасно знал по жалобам Дика, когда тот порой заглядывал с внезапным визитом, что Брюс любил кутаться в свою боль, как в плащ, оборачивался ею, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира. Мешать этому идиоту утешать себя хотя бы вот так очень не хотелось.

Иногда Джейсон задумывался: как Брюсу вообще пришла в голову безумная идея создать образ таинственного мстителя в тенях? Вот так и пришла: маленькому мальчику в луже крови в переулке и с оборванной ниткой жемчужных бус в руках так хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь в ту роковую ночь сделал шаг из теней, спас его родителей. Вот только город не спешил никого спасать, и Брюс решил спасти себя сам: себя и других. 

И ничего удивительного тогда в том, что Бэтмен с особой заботой спасал детей — как его тогда никто не спас. 

Джейсон иногда (всё чаще) хотел сказать Брюсу спасибо. Что не прошёл тогда мимо и дал ему второй шанс в жизни. Третий и четвертый — дал тоже. Что вцепился в него, как только родители могут вцепляться в своих детей, и любил — живого или мёртвого, где бы Джейсон ни был.

В зал совещаний они вернулись так же неожиданно, как и исчезли из него. Бэтмен по-прежнему стоял на коленях, лишь плащ как-то безжизненно и обречённо стелился по полу, а Джейсон стоял за его спиной, бессильно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

*

Джейсон совсем не удивился, когда в третьем часу утра его разбудил звонок с до боли знакомого номера, а в трубке, кроме сбившегося дыхания, не было слышно ни звука.

Перед глазами почему-то встал тот Брюс из прошлого — вцепившийся в Бэтмена, давившийся рыданиями и горем. Безутешный.

Брюс же Джейсона уже давно привык замыкаться в себе и не показывать никаких эмоций, словно их не было. В эту неприступную стену и врезался Джейсон тогда, сразу после возвращения в Готэм. Носился сумасшедшим разъярённым ураганом и не знал — ничего этого не знал. Что его любили вот так — в том числе.

— Опять кошмары? — спросил он, невесело усмехнувшись.

Дыхание в трубке прервалось на какое-то мгновение, а потом возобновилось: деланно ровное, размеренное. Вот же блядь.

— Можешь приехать, если хочешь? — попробовал Джейсон.

— Ты уверен.

О да. Брюс это хорошо умел — задавать вопросы или замолкать так, что всё равно казалось, будто так и надо, и он закончил свою мысль.

Джейсон абсолютно ни в чём не был уверен, но заверил, что ждёт, и даже поставит чайник.

Брюс приехал за двадцать минут, что, учитывая, что сам Джейсон до особняка доезжал примерно за полчаса, вызывало серьезные опасения. Замер посреди захламлённой гостиной в нерешительности, словно не зная, куда себя деть. 

Джейсон практически дотащил его до дивана, заставил сесть и сам устало и обессиленно упал рядом.

Брюс выглядел ужасно. Он был весь какого-то серого оттенка, и на мертвенно-бледном лице ярко выделялись синяки под уставшими глазами. Таким Джейсон его видел не так часто — после патруля разве что, в остальное время тяжкое бремя Рыцаря Готэма скрывалось под тоннами косметики. Выходило, что и перед семьёй он делал вид, что всё в порядке, скрывал всё поглубже — ни за что не найдёшь. Не подкопаешься. Слой брони — всегда, ото всех.

Он упрямо отказывался смотреть Джейсону в глаза — увлечённо рассматривал прогнившие половицы, которые давно уже пора было менять. А ещё он был уязвимым — не так открыто, как тот Брюс из прошлого, безутешно рыдавший над телом сына. Его по-прежнему окутывала аура вездесущей печали, читалась в каждом его движении, но Джейсон теперь знал, что под ней скрывается нечто большее и серьёзнее, чем ему казалось всё это время. 

Он словно заглянул в бездонный колодец и испугался — за Брюса в первую очередь. Его боль была — тихой и интимной. Скрытой ото всех. Сам Брюс всегда был молчаливым и немногословным, но до этого он никогда не казался Джейсону подавленным, замкнутым, словно он давно уже смирился с горем, которое преследовало его по пятам как проклятье. 

Джейсон вспомнил почему-то, как легко Брюс, любой из них, позволил себя обнять. Как вцепился в ответ и пытался дышать — как будто забыл, как это, когда грудь не сдавливает тисками.

От слишком резкого прикосновения задумавшийся Брюс вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился, вспомнив, где он и с кем. Иногда от такого доверия этого невозможного параноика начинало предательски щипать в глазах. 

— Джей?..

Джейсон притянул его к себе и как-то умудрился уложить их таким образом, чтобы Брюс оказался ровно сверху и в его объятиях. Встретился взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами и заставил себя расслабиться, с удовлетворением ощутив, как из плеч Брюса постепенно уходит напряжение.

— Я знаю, Б, я знаю, — тихо прошептал Джейсон почти ему на ухо. — Я здесь, и я никуда не собираюсь, слышишь?

Брюс кивнул рвано и тут же уткнулся носом куда-то Джейсону в ключицу — тот сразу ощутил горячее дыхание на своей шее и как Брюса била мелкая дрожь. 

Некстати вспомнились те ужасные месяцы, что они считали самого Брюса мёртвым. Похоронили его, потеряли часть себя. Делили его плащ и переругались окончательно, разбежавшись по разным уголкам — не города даже, мира.

Джейсон прекрасно помнил, как любая мелочь напоминала ему о человеке, заменившем ему отца, и он не мог дышать, давился застрявшими в горле воздухом, сожалениями и всеми невысказанными словами. 

Он сам вцепился в Брюса сейчас, обнял его крепко, прижал к себе. Ощутил, как тот тоже не сдержался: пальцы сжались мёртвой хваткой в тонкой ткани футболки, словно пытаясь удержать.

Джейсон ни разу не был для Брюса — источником утешения и поддержки, а так хотелось иногда, если честно. Чтобы пришли и доверились, не несли свои проблемы как тяжкий груз на плечах.

Он осторожно протянул руку и провёл по волосам, начал перебирать пряди, нахмурился, повстречав седину не только на висках. Выровнявшееся дыхание Брюса согревало и щекотало шею, и даже хватка его ослабла.

— Спокойной ночи, пап, — почти шёпотом произнёс Джейсон, каким-то чудом не запнувшись на последнем слове. 

— Спокойной ночи, Джей, — сонно ответили ему, утыкаясь холодным носом куда-то в шею.


End file.
